hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost of Bigfoot (episode)
The Ghost of Bigfoot, also known as "Scooby-Doo Meets Laurel and Hardy", is the tenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Short Summary During a ski trip at a lodge in Vermont, the gang meet up with Laurel and Hardy, who are trying to get a job, but when they discover there's a Ghost of Bigfoot on the loose, they team up to capture him. Summary Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley are driving down a snow-lined road in Vermont, heading to Mackinac Lodge, a popular ski resort. At the same time, Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy are driving to the same resort. When they have car trouble, Mystery Inc. gives them a lift, being more than glad to welcome the famous Laurel and Hardy duo. The ski lodge seems deserted upon their arrival. Once inside, the gang and Laurel and Hardy meet the manager, Caleb Burgess, who explains the Ghost of Bigfoot-supposedly a mountain man that froze in a snowstorm years ago-has been scaring guests away. And now the only guest left is Jonathan Crabtree, an elderly man in a wheelchair. The gang unpacks and gets ready for bed in their rooms, but Bigfoot appears and a cat-and-mouse game ensues. Bigfoot finally escapes and flees out the window, leaving no footprints, leaving the gang to believe that Bigfoot might be a ghost! The next day, the gang decide to get some skiing done. Laurel, Hardy and all of Mystery Inc. head up the mountain and have a blast skiing. They meet a suspicious and spooky ski instructor called Hans Edelweiss, who tries to teach Shag and Scoob how to ski. Back at the lodge, Mr. Crabtree has disappeared. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Laurel and Hardy split up to look for Mr. Crabtree, also finding Bigfoot, who chases Shaggy, Scooby and Laurel before making a getaway. Scooby finds a dropped piece of paper with a list of letters and numbers scrawled on the paper; Fred notes that they look like license plate numbers. Fred finds out from the police that the license plate numbers were from stolen cars. The gang travel toward an area where Fred thinks the stolen cars are hidden, and Bigfoot passes them, driving a tractor trailer full of stolen cars. The gang, along with Laurel and Hardy, follow the truck to an old junkyard where the gang begins examining the cars. All of them lack license plates and are late models. They search an office and find a film projector. Fred turns it on, and it projects an image of Bigfoot running away into the snow, like the gang saw out their lodge window. That's why Bigfoot made no footprints: It was a film projection. Bigfoot appears and tries to flee, but Laurel, Hardy, Shaggy and Scooby chase him in a snowmobile. They follow Bigfoot right to a saw mill and upon entrance, the gang begins to search for Bigfoot. Daphne and Velma stay outside while Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, Laurel and Hardy look around. They follow footprints right to a dead end, but Scooby unintentionally hits a lever, and they find a secret door. They continue through the secret passage. Bigfoot appears and chases the four men around the machinery room. Finally, they trap Bigfoot. Velma and Daphne appear along with Hans Edelweiss, who turns out to be with the authorities. Bigfoot is unmasked as Jonathan Crabtree, who faked the wheelchair act and dressed up as Bigfoot to scare everyone away from the lodge, so he could operate his stolen car business. He was using springs and stilts to make himself taller. Crabtree was arrested soon after. Laurel and Hardy continue as bellhops and the gang decide to stay another week because of the wonderful skiing, but the lodge becomes packed with guests. Mr. Burgess then makes an exception, due to the heroics of Scooby. Gallery Daphne and Velma.png 01DB1A8E-F35F-4EC7-9B41-5AF225D7F238.jpeg 6CD8D1E2-7CF8-49BB-BE13-2B2E0B4A8D09.png 8D103356-513C-435E-9D7F-E1099C241876.jpeg 09C8A25F-4044-4D65-BAC6-7A7D60625EC2.png C2568800-0BE4-48A5-A93C-5E477BB22828.jpeg 68011EB7-BD24-4D29-892E-E0C8EFF27547.jpeg 44AA1350-1011-4182-A3C9-45388BD2110F.jpeg C91F8E48-CED9-48A8-A5F0-E2D54A3E13E9.jpeg A04EB4D2-62C2-4BEA-829C-4741F5D6083A.jpeg 9B9DBF5F-679E-45BD-B936-657076536798.jpeg OH and SL.png 51FB6831-D7FD-4C6E-B056-FBB3492F9036.jpeg 37759430-F4E4-4594-8E97-4A61F5822D22.jpeg The New Scooby-Doo Movies Episode 10.png Laurel and Hardey.jpeg Episode 10.png The New Scooby-Doo Movies Episode.png 76A79E1F-7E82-4AE8-9E5B-C02F4CDB6D15.jpeg A9552669-8121-4A67-8F90-14BB17B06B96.jpeg Laurel and Hardy.png 7D88E78D-CD6A-4F96-8AB6-9CE6CDB73E28.jpeg Velma.png Snacktime.png TGOBF.jpeg E27DA0C5-90EB-4A7A-91B7-43B9BB621A82.jpeg External Links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Category:TV Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies episodes Category:The Funtastic Index